Innocence Makes a Devil
by P.J. Winchester
Summary: "There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power." - Washington Irving; Violence, abuse, rape, sex, language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Silence.

That dreaded force more powerful than death, took the skies as its bitch tonight; it was as obvious as the touch of the sun. The stars were crying, blinking furiously as if they were trying to disappear, but couldn't because they were enslaved to the hands of silence. As was the moon; who hid in shame behind the wicked clouds, crying tears of broken innocence.

I was once like her - the moon, beaten, broken, bleeding, and crying of shame; forced to be the bitch of a beast in the presence of silence.

Now with blood pouring on my hands, I stare at the moon and see that she is staring at me. A look so intense yet, so dim it's as if she too were trying to run, but not from silence, from me.

Ha!

Of course she would, the shadows of Evil overpower silence; a dead soul, who smiles at the blood of her victim.

The burning itch for nicotine overpowers my senses, making me lose sight of the moon. I reach for a cigarette, now stained with the blood on my hands, and light it up.

So good.

I drop the cigarette letting it die in the thick pool of blood, surrounding the body of my latest prey.

The night is still young, my mind still fresh with the urge to hunt.

I look back at the moon, she exposes herself to me.

The silence is gone, the whispers of the nights breeze alert my senses.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**Hi! **

**Im PJ and this is my first fanfic like friggin' ever! This was so much fun haha Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! **

**-PJW**


	2. Twisted Minds

**Chapter One - Twisted Minds**

The burning, yet gentle heat of the water felt like tiny shards of ice piercing my skin. It was delicious, all the water running down my body, in between my legs which pulsed with need. The steam of the heat only made the craving stronger, making me so wet I felt as if I could cum right then.

I bit my bottom lip and ran both my hands through my hair, exposing my face to the pouring water. I let my hands fall to my breasts and began to rub my thumbs against my hardened nipples. A moan escaped my lips and instantly I felt the heat run up my face, but I didn't care, it's not like they didn't know what I was doing.

I let my right hand slide down to my stomach, then to my thigh, moving my fingers in circles until I finally touched the softness of my most sensitive skin. I felt my body shudder and let two fingers slide farther down.

I reached the lips of my pussy and started to rub them, gently as if they were the lips of a lover and slowly let my fingers slide towards my clit. "Fuck," I whispered as I pressed harder on my clit and started rubbing it faster, making my self even wetter. I started to shake, my knees felt as if they were turning into liquid so I pressed my thighs together and placed my left hand against the shower wall for support. "Oh shit. Oh. Oh. Ohhh FUCK!" I shouted as sweet cum poured out of my pussy. My knees gave in and I slid down the wall still with my fingers inside my pussy. I took my fingers out of my self and put them inside my mouth. "Mmmmmm." I moaned while I licked my fingers in circles, tasting the sweetness of myself.

I felt the corners of my lips shape into a small smile and let out a sigh. Oh how I wished there was someone else touching me, but that would never happen because I couldn't stand the touch others.

I stood up, washed myself, and stepped out of the shower, putting on my favorite robe. A silky blue robe that looked as if it were a little dress because it was designed for a short girl not a five-foot seven inch blonde. I wiped the steam off of my mirror and couldn't help but giggle at my reflection.

I didn't look as if I had just taken a shower; I looked as if I had just woke up from the aftermath of some hardcore sex. My light blonde curls were tangled as if they had been pulled by a man when a woman is on her knees. My eyes were a bit darker than there usual intense green and still a little dilated from my shower pleasures. The red color on my cheeks made my fair skin look as if I were made of porcelain.

"Why don't you take your disgusting ass up stairs and go fuck yourself!"

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah I just fucked myself, but I am not disgusting. I did it in the shower!" I wanted to shout, but I knew that that muffled growl was not directed towards me.

"You fucking whore! That thing you got in there is not mine!"

Lovely, another girl claiming Zane to be the father of her child. I wanted to laugh, but at the same time felt a tinge of fear for the girl, my brother had a tendency of getting out of control.

Something inside me wanted to go help the girl, but why should I risk getting hurt. I moved closer to the door and pressed my ear against it.

Sobbing. I heard sobbing and a small high-pitched whisper kept repeating, "it's yours!"

"Shut up!" I heard Zane shout, followed by a loud sound as if rocks were being thrown against each other.

I swung the door open and froze at the sight in front of me. Autumn was clutching her hands against the right side of her heart-shaped face. Her nose was bleeding, making her look so sickly it was as if she did not have any blood in her body. The red of her hair looked so harsh against her fair skin that I thought she was going to die at any moment. I wanted to scream and kill my brother for hurting my best friend, but it couldn't, I learned my lesson long ago.

Autumn's dark eyes met mine; the look of fear in her gaze made me feel as if I had the strength to stand up to my brother, but when I turned to glare at my brother the courage in me dispersed with one look at the twisted smile on my brother's face; a smile I had seen so many times it made me sick...

* * *

_"Baby sister stop trying to fight me. You'll be thanking me later. Trust me." Zane whispered into my ear as he pressed me up against the wall, my back to his chest. I felt tears escape from my eyes as he grab my breasts._

_"Oh yeah," he moaned as he continued to rub my nipples. His hands made there way to my stomach and then lower until he slid one of his hands down my panties. The tears in my eyes felt heavy as if they were blood. I couldn't move; my body had given up after the beating Zane had given me, tearing my shirt and face up._

_Zane began to thrust his fingers inside of me. I started sobbing at the pain that shot through me. It was as if I were being torn in half. "Shhhhh baby, don't cry," he whispered as I screamed and released for the first time against my will._

_He continued to rub me slowly then pulled his hand out and lick his fingers clean, "you taste so good baby." He said, turned me to face him and pushed me against the wall as he kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he forced my face to his and when I gave up he started kiss his way down to my stomach and pulled my panties down._

_I wanted to die as he put onebof my legs over his shoulder and started fucking me with his tongue. I put my hands to my face trying to pretend this wasn't real, but when he bit my clit I screamed, which he took as a moan of pleasure and kept biting me until I came._

_He laughed as he stood up and grabbed my hips to push me up against him. He gave me a forced kiss and them guided me the sofa near us. He laid me down and pulled away to take off his already unbuttoned shirt, and his pants._

_My heart felt as if it were about to explode from fear as he moved closer to me. No. NO! "NO!" I finally screamed and tried to run from Zane but he caught me and said, "you were doing so well baby." I started to sob as I tried to break free from his grasp, "Zane please don't. Please I'm begging you. Please don't."_

_"Say my name again," he said as he threw me back on the sofa. I started to shake violently with fear and closed my legs together. Zane laughed and said, "you're just making this hard on yourself baby."_

_He tore my legs apart and thrusted himself in me. I cried out in agony, tears streaming down my face, at the pain the violation caused. "Stop it please!" I shouted through sobs, but this only made him go faster, increasing the pain. Zane started to shake and his moaning became louder. "Yeah baby...yeah...oh fuck!"_

_I felt the warmth of his seed spread inside of me and he pulled out. "Damn," he said breathlessly, "you were great baby." I brought my knees up to my chest, it hurt like hell, but I knew he was done._

_Zane stood up and put on his clothes, not even bothering to clean himself. He met my tear streaked face and smiled a smile so wicked it must have been the same one satan had when he fell. "Good night baby sister," he said and walked out of my room._

* * *

I looked back at Autumn, her eyes were full of tears just as mine were once. "I'm going to be late for school," I said looking down at the floor and turned my back on them, practically running to my room. Tears escaped my eyes as I dressed myself. I was a coward I know, but I couldn't let him do that to me again.

"They keep calling me! Keep on calling me!"

The powerful riffs of my ringtone caught my attention. I walked over to my phone, and frowned at the unknown number. As I wiped my tears and stabilized my breath, I let the message open.

_Yo Doll face, you coming today?_

Doll face. Any other day I would be pissed at the nickname, but today I needed to hear it, be with _him_.

_Yeah come get me._

_On my way_, Cam replied.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you liked and if you don't I still love you!**

**Oh and the song of the ringtone is Dead Souls by Joy Division. **

**-PJ**


End file.
